GNY-003F Gundam Abulhool Type F
The GNY-003F Gundam Abulhool Type F (aka Gundam Abulhool Type F, Abulhool Type F, Abulhool F) is the upgraded version of the GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool. Appearing in Mobile Suit Gundam 00F and Mobile Suit Gundam 00I, it is piloted by Fon Spaak. Technology & Combat Characteristics A transformable aerial combat mobile suit, the Gundam Abulhool Type F is Fereshte's configuration of the GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool, with the 'F' in its name taken from the first letter of the team's name.'Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Sidestory' BookGundam 00F Official Website Mechanic PageGundam 00P Mechanic File 006-2 Gundam Abulhool Type F Compared to the upgrades received by GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F and GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F, the changes that Fereshte applied to the Abulhool Type F were minimal and its performance is almost unchanged from that of the original Abulhool. In this aspect, it is similar to the GNY-004 Gundam Plutone, which also received no performance enhancements from Fereshte. Like the original, the Abulhool Type F can switch between a Mobile Suit (MS) Form and a Flight Form, even in mid-flight.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 3 Although its MS Form is not as human-like as other transformable aerial mobile suits, the structure of its Flight Form is much more aircraft-like than its peers. While the Flight Form's design takes into account air resistance, the MS Form is capable of AMBAC as well as aerodynamic controls that are not possible in Flight Form.Gundam 00F (Consonance of 00F) - Gundam Abulhool Type F's profile'Gundam Perfect File' series – GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool Profile The Abulhool Type F also retained all the other features of the original, including having two head units, the ability to switch between two different propulsion system, a rear cover for the GN Drive that lack verniers or thrusters, a pair of Work Arms – small arm units hidden in the front skirt armor and usable only in MS Form, armaments, etc. The Abulhool Type F has two heads, a gundam head and a sensor head. The gundam head is the real head, it is normally hidden in the aircraft-like nose unit to reduce air resistance. It is deployed only when necessary and can rise up or lower down, and then rotate left or right freely due to its flexible neck joint.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 9 The sensor head is located at the back and revealed during MS Form. It contains compound eye-like sensor and an antenna for controlling GN Particles. With the Flight Form already being un-Gundam like, the concealing of Abulhool Type F's real head in Flight Form makes it even harder for others to recognize its true identity, which is is important as Fereshte's role is that of Celestial Being's shadow support team, and no one must know there are other Gundams beside those operated by the Ptolemaios team.'Mobile Suit Illustrated 2013 Edition' BookMobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 1 The concealing of Abulhool Type F's identity is also assisted by its ability to switch its leg-mounted propulsion system between GN Particles-based GN Verniers and conventional hydrogen plasma jets. Although GN Particles have the ability to disrupt radar, rending the Abulhool Type F untraceable by the enemies, the fact that the world now knows of this ability means that it can be used to indirectly indicate the presence of a Gundam nearby. Thus, the ability to switch to the hydrogen plasma jets plays a critical role in negating this issue. Due to the above-mentioned reasons, the Abulhool Type F is the Fereshte's first choice in missions where secrecy is critical such as when there are numerous witnesses. They may also have been why it does not have a Sensor Mask like Astraea Type F and Sadalsuud Type F. Like the Astraea Type F and Sadalsuud Type F, Abulhool Type F has a new paint scheme. While the change in paint scheme for the other two Gundams serves no real purpose, the Abulhool Type F's predominately black paint scheme with orange highlights is meant to improve its stealth capability. The machine is also fitted with Optical Camouflage, allowing it to blend into the environment, making it invisible to the naked eye. This cloaking ability is useful when the Abulhool Type F has to observe the situation before acting. Like the original, the Abulhool Type F is specialized for aerial combat, it excels in high-speed movements and performs poorly in close combat regardless of its form.Gundam 00P Celestial Being Fereshte Development Report – Gundam Abulhool Type FGundam 00F, Consonance of 00F – Second Generation Gundams (Type F) profile It retains all the original's armament, but can also carry a pair of GN Hand Missiles under its wings. Powered by an original GN Drive, the Abulhool Type F can also access the Trans-Am System that is revealed in AD 2308, allowing it to boost its output by three times for a brief amount of time.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 6 When Celestial Being was on the brink of defeat in AD 2308, Fereshte set out to recover the equipment stored in various secret bases belonging to Celestial Being to prevent the UN Forces from finding them.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 7 Following the fall of Celestial Being, the Fereshte's Gundam Meister, Fon Spaak, instructed the use of these spare parts to upgrade the team's Gundams.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 8 The upgraded Abulhool Type F has the ability to carry Gundam Kyrios' Tail Unit on its back, enhancing its armament. In AD 2311, based on information within Veda, a GN Drive Tau-powered replica known as the GNY-003FB Gundam Abulhool Type F Black was created alongside other replicas of Fereshte's Gundams (except for GN-000 0 Gundam and GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2) by the Innovators for their own purposes.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 19MS development chart from 'Gundam Weapons - Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Special Edition' book However, as Fereshte had severed its link to Veda prior to Celestial Being's defeat, the Abulhool Type F Black does not seem to have the ability to equip the Tail Unit like the upgraded Abulhool Type F.">Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 20 By AD 2312, these replicas were in the hands of ex-Fereshte members Fon Spaak and Hanayo, who repainted them in the Fereshte's colors and also gave them the same designations as Fereshte's machines, thereby creating a second Abulhool Type F.Mobile Suit Gundam 00I Chapter 8 Since the GN Drive Tau powers this second Abulhool Type F, the machine has more operational restrictions, such as limited operating time, and no Trans-Am System.HG00 1/144 Gundam Astraea Type-F model kit manual Armaments ;*GN Vulcan :Like the original Gundam Abulhool, Gundam Abulhool Type F has two GN Vulcans mounted in its gundam head, which is revealed prior to firing the weapon. The GN Vulcans rapid-fire weak beams made of GN Particles, but are strong enough to destroy lightly armored mobile suits or machines without E-Carbon armor. It serves as the Flight Form's main weapon and is also usable in MS Form. ;*GN Beam Saber :Like the original Gundam Abulhool, Gundam Abulhool Type F can generate a GN Beam Saber from the tip of each Work Arm hidden in the front skirt armor. Usable only in MS Form, the saber's blade is made of pure energy, but it can cross swords with solid blades as it incorporates technology that prevents repulsive diffusion of GN Particles. It has superior cutting power to the Union's and AEU's Sonic Blade as well as the Plasma Sword. ;*GN Beam Rifle :Like the original Gundam Abulhool, Gundam Abulhool Type F has a GN Beam Rifle mounted in each Work Arm, that can be fired after the pincers on the arm units open. Usable only in MS Form, its firepower is weaker than the handheld type GN Beam Rifle. ;*GN Hand Missile :An optional weapon, one GN Hand Missile can be mounted under each of Abulhool Type F's wings. This is the same versatile Gundam armament as used by GN-003 Gundam Kyrios during the assault on Human Reform League's colony. It is a 3-tube missile launcher, with 3 missiles in each tube for a total of 9 missiles per launcher.'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Archives' book ;*Tail Unit :An optional multi-purpose weapon module originally used by Gundam Kyrios for stronghold assaults, bombing run, etc. HG00 1/144 Gundam Kyrios model kit manual Fereshte had recovered various equipment from Celestial Being's secret bases when the latter's defeat was imminent in AD 2308 to prevent them from being recovered by the UN Forces, and the Tail Unit is likely among them. The team then plans for Abulhool Type F to carry the Tail Unit on its back, like the Kyrios, as a way of improving its armaments. The Tail Unit can store 14 300kg air-to-ground guided missiles, air-to-air missiles or other types of missiles, and fire them from the 14 hatches on the top surface, or carry various types of bombs such as 18 rounds of Napalm bombs and drop them on ground targets by opening the two hatches on the bottom-rear section. Special Equipment & Features ;*Optical Camouflage :A stealth system that blends the stationary Gundam Abulhool Type F into its environment, making it look invisible. ;*Trans-Am System :A system hidden in the blackbox of the original GN Drives made by Celestial Being, its existence was revealed in AD 2308 following Aeolia Schenberg's death at the hands of a betrayer. When activated, all of the compressed high-density GN particles accumulated in the Gundam are fully released, enhancing its thrust and defensive capabilities as well as boosting its output by threefold for a limited time. The Gundam glows red as a side effect and afterimages are also generated during movements. However, this system is a double-edged sword, as once it ended, the Gundam's performance will drop dramatically as all its GN Particles have been used up. This negative effect lasts until the stored GN Particles within the Gundam return to normal level. Used only by the original Abulhool Type F. ;*"Veda-linked Operating System" :The operating system of the Gundams is linked to Veda, allowing the quantum computer to provide support to the Gundams and their pilots, ensuring success during missions. As suggested by Ian Vashti, Fereshte severed their links to Veda when it is evident that Celestial Being's plans were being compromised, and Sherilyn replaced the Veda-linked Operating System used in Fereshte's Gundams with a copy of the Ptolemaios team's stand-alone operation system. Without support from Veda, piloting the Gundams and completing missions will be tougher for the pilots. Unknown what operating system is used by the second Abulhool Type F, which is converted from the Type F Black. ;*Docking Port for Hanayo :A docking port for Hanayo (a unique Haro-type robot) is fitted in the Sadalsuud Type F's cockpit. This allows Hanayo to assist Fereshte's Gundam Meister, Fon Spaak, during missions. Presumably also present in Fon's second Abulhool Type F, which is converted from the Type F Black. History Gundam 00F Chapter 3 During the Azadistan civil conflict in AD 2307, Fon Spaak was instructed to use the Abulhool Type F to provide support to the Ptolemaios team. The Abulhool Type F was selected, as the mission will be in an area with numerous witnesses and thus required a Gundam that can best hide its identity. During the mission, Abulhool Type F cloaked itself using its optical camouflage and was stationed in the desert near the solar power receiver antenna facility, the target of a third party trying to instigate a battle between two rival factions in the country. When missiles fired from elsewhere hit the facility, Fon uncloaked the Abulhool Type F and launched to investigate the source of the missiles. As the Abulhool Type F chased the target, Fon fired two GN Missiles from the GN Hand Missile units to disrupt the radar of the two Flags that were also tracking the target, causing them to stop their pursuit. When Abulhool Type F was within close distance of the target, Hanayo switched the propulsion system from GN verniers to plasma jet engines to conceal the Gundam's identity. The target, Ali al-Saachez and his AEU-09Y812 AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom, tried to shake the Abulhool Type F off using aerial maneuvers, but could not. It then attacked the Abulhool Type F, and Fon transformed Abulhool Type F into MS Form to evade the attack. The mid-air transformation shocked Ali, and he switched on the external speaker to ask if the enemy is a new Gundam. Through the Abulhool Type F's external speaker, Fon declared that he recognized the voice and informed Ali he's lucky before changing Abulhool Type F's direction, dropping the pursuit. Hanayo later questioned Fon's actions, and he explained that he had accomplished the mission's objective – to identify the third party causing the conflict. He also thought it would be more interesting if Ali stayed alive. Chapter 8 & 9 After Celestial Being's defeat in AD 2308, Fon took the Abulhool Type F along with Hanayo, and stayed with a Moralian rebel army for a while. However, he declined to help when the UN Forces overwhelm them, and left in the Abulhool Type F with Hanayo. He only wanted to see how the world was changing with his own eyes. Fon and Hanayo returned to the Fereshte's secret base on Earth just as Hayana and Hixar hijacked the GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F. Despite Hanayo's objection to fighting without the Tail Unit, Fon still went ahead. He transformed the Abulhool Type F into its Flight mode, and tried to crash into the Sadalsuud Type F's cockpit using its pointed nose unit. However, Hixar's Sadalsuud Type F grabbed onto the nose unit in time, stopping the attack. Fon then fired the Abulhool Type F's GN Vulcans in extreme close range. Unfortunately Hixar blocked the shots using the Sadalsuud Type F's small GN Field, an upgrade installed by Sherilyn. The Abulhool Type F was then thrown against the hangar's wall, but Fon quickly recovered, transformed his machine into MS Form and resumed his GN Vulcans' attack. Hixar again stopped the attacks using the Sadalsuud Type F's GN Field, and then left via the hole Fon had made during his return. Fon declined to pursuit, as Fereshte still had a GN Drive and that even if the Sadalsuud Type F and its GN Drive were recovered, he could not pilot two Gundams at once. Furthermore, he thought that this would make things more interesting. Gundam 00I Chapter 8 AD 2312. In CBS-68 Euclides' mobile suit hangar, Fon and Hanayo had repaired the Innovators' black replica of Fereshte's four Type F Gundams. Their GN Drive Taus were operational, and the Gundams were also repainted in the colors of the Fereshte's versions. The second Abulhool Type F created via this manner was stored behind the second Plutone Gundam, and was positioned vertically even though it was in Flight Form. Variants ;*GNY-003FB Gundam Abulhool Type F Black Picture Gallery srwhotnewsoo11ok4.jpg page088.jpg gn-003-gnmissilelauncher.jpg|GN Hand Missile SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays Gundam Abuhool.jpg|''SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays'' SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays Gundam Abuhool Flight.jpg|''SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays'' Notes & Trivia References Gundam 00F GAB Type F.jpg|Gundam 00F (Consonance of 00F) - Gundam Abulhool Type F's Profile External links *Gundam Abulhool Type F on MAHQ